


Unseasonal

by SnowyScales



Series: Unseasonal [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotunn!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what do you turn into?”<br/>“Abominable Snowman,” Stiles dead-panned. “But it's more of a seasonal thing.”<br/>Except it kind of wasn't seasonal at all.</p>
<p>A wee drabbly sort of thing about how Mama and Papa Stilinski met and had Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasonal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own neither Teen Wolf nor the Avengers Universe. This is purely for fun.
> 
> Notes:  
> Glapsviðr, pronounced Glapsvid or Glapsvin.  
> Means swift in deceit, swift trickster, maddener, and wise in magical spells.  
> It's one of the many alternate names Odin is known by.  
> Lokke is an alternate name for Loki

John Stilinski married Lokke Lawson within a year of meeting the green-eyed, raven-haired beauty. He'd been immediately smitten by her thick Norwegian accent, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, and her sense of humour.

 

The proposal had been proceeded by a month long prank war between the pair; eventually ending when John proposed while covered head-to-toe in flour paste and feathers. Their wedding album ended up full of photos of the bride, groom, and guests covered in cream and frosting; the wedding cake had _mysteriously_ exploded.

 

The Stilinski family moved to Beacon Hills a year later, in January; wanting to be settled before the birth of their first child.

 

Glapsviðr Stilinski was born at home on the first of April, during the middle of a freak snowstorm. He was born with blood red eyes and bright blue skin, his mother showing the same traits. They were attended only by John, who had long learned the truth of his wife; that she was really the Norse Trickster God, Loki, in female form.

 

Until the day – ten years later – Lokke had to retake her place as Loki, she maintained that Glapsviðr (for she refused to call him Stiles) was the best April Fool's she'd ever played upon the world.

 

Loki would always regret that he hadn't been able to stay as Lokke; hadn't been able to teach Glapsviðr more about their Jotnar heritage; had not been there to witness his son's magical awakening and teach Glapsviðr all that he knew about the seiðr arts; and most of all, had not been there to watch his son grow up.

 

 

_**Almost 7 Years Later** _

 

 

“Werewolves, hunters, kanimas; it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon!” Matt raged. He cocked his head, looking at Stiles, and said curiously, “And what do you turn into?”

 

“Abominable Snowman,” Stiles dead-panned. “But it's more of a seasonal thing.”

 

Except it kind of wasn't seasonal at all.


End file.
